brelyriafandomcom-20200215-history
The Landess Knights Society
Part 1: Moranian Stranding and Belak the Red (DM'd by Chuck) Part 2: (DM'd by TJ) THE RETURN After about a month of rest and relaxation in Luthe Ada , Alyosha joins Ivan in Gremnol's shop. Ivan has labled many of the more dangerous things in Gremnol's shop, and yet (to his great dismay) Alyosha discovers a secret door. They cannot figure out how to unlock the door, and so leave it for another day. The group joins up with Grugoy, Mairra, and Ured at the Thirsty Turtle, Where Alyosha prompts them to travel south toward Hylandahl, then mentioning work in Kirmoore for the Mayor's wife, but Alyosha can't remember the details. After questioning Marge's butler, it is determined that Marge wants the party to confront a slaver regarding "poor dealings" between the two. The party smuggles their magical goods into Kirmoore via a friend of Grugoy's named Grog. Grog tells the party about the obsidian daggers, and their Leader Kirvan, a word which means "Demon". CHUCK IS LATE LOTS OF DEAD GUYS AGAIN The party moves as many bodies as they can, but with a group of wardens bearing down on them, Mairra turns into a dog to make them run. Paul stumbles, making way too much noise. Paul directs Mairra to bite him, acting like the blood covering his body is from the bite wound. The Wardens flee, as does the party. The party returns to Roubles to discuss what to do going forward. The plan to return to lycyndyr to regroup. They plan to sleep that night, but Mairra and Paul have difficulty sleeping and wake the next morning unrested. Ivan determines that there is necromantic magic about the two of them. They decide to leave, but quickly notice that Alyosha is missing. Mairra turns into a mastiff (again) and trails them using their sent. They track Alyosha to a house, but Mairra notices an additional sent. She sneaks into the house by turning into a rat, planning to signal the rest of the party with produce flame should she need help. She determined that they passed through the house, returns outside to tell the party. She tries to become a rat again, but is not able to because of the curse. The party knocks on the door, is turned away, and then the owner of the house comes out to get them. They discuss, and it becomes clear that the owner of the home is lying. After some intimidation, the owner and his butler bring them to a subterranean entrance, which leads to an occult ritual with Aliz and Alyosha in the center. WE'RE IN A BASEMENT Paul kills all the cultists. When he comes to from his blood rage he's in shock. Mairra begins to question one, but his voice becomes distorted, saying "[]". The party interrogates the owner of the home and his butler, discovering little information of pertinence. However, as Ivan begins to use his detect thoughts spell, he starts seeing visions of a great tiger, and learning that the owner of the home is actually afraid of the butler. A few minutes later the butler reveals himself as a Rahkshasa, and somehow the party knows that this is the same rahkshasa that appeared as Kirvan before. The Rahkshasa tries to escape, but Paul grapples him as the others try to do damage. Mairra is able to scald it with the hydra acid acquired in the barbarian mountains, but little else can be done by the tired party. The Rahkshasa starts to disappear when Ured turns and stabs Paul in the arm. The two of them disappear, leaving the party betrayed and fractured. They recover the body of Alyosha and leave Kirmoore immediately. They find a Cleric named Gribble in Lycyndyr who is able to lift the curse on Mairra and Paul. Gribble also tells them about a ritual which may be able to restore Alyosha and Aliz's soul, setting them on an errand to acquire the right ingredients in the woods just north of the Hylandahl mountains. The journey included a drunken revelry and talking to some deer, but eventually the party arrived at a spring and negotiated with a woodland spirit. They were able to take the ingredients from the spring if they went through a test, which included ingesting a strange psychotropic pollen.